


Candlelit Saber

by imprimatur13



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Happy Sex, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprimatur13/pseuds/imprimatur13
Summary: In an alternate history of the Fourth Holy Grail War, one unnamed Master summons the Servant Arturia Pendragon, of the Saber Class. However, he has been disillusioned as to the true purpose of the Heaven's Feel ritual, and decides to elope to France with his beloved Servant, away from the brutal conflict in Fuyuki.





	Candlelit Saber

 

"Master," Arturia says, "I certainly appreciate what you have done for me, but you did not have to go to the trouble of arranging such a sumptuous feast. Never in Camelot even did we eat such exotic delicacies, nor drink such wine. This... Moscato?"

 

You smile at her over your wineglass.  _She's so beautiful..._ you think to yourself. You tell her that it was your honour to take her out. The Grail War was ongoing, but there was no way you could ever hold back your feelings for her. You just had to steal away for the night. Paris isn't your favourite city, but the Eiffel Tower is absolutely magical. And the one thing that could make this experience better -- sharing it with someone special -- is what you have been waiting for for so long. And it was here. That is what is happening.  _Right now._ You almost can't even believe your luck.

You direct Saber's attention to the Eiffel Tower in the background; shrouded in the darkness of the night by dazzling arrays of light, almost as beautiful as the King of Knights before you. Her eyes are shining with wonder. They have this childlike quality to them that belie her often stoic persona.

 

She catches you staring at her clear irises, that remind you of the deep blue of the ocean depths. God, you could just fall into her eyes, and sink, deeper and deeper. You could lose yourself in those eyes. It's a good thing she noticed, because otherwise you're not entirely sure you would ever have emerged from their liquid beauty.

 

"What is it, Master?"

 

You tell her it was nothing, but she knows better. She didn't serve her people all her life without learning what a gaze like that means. She blushes, her cheeks reddening like rubies. She quickly puts her head down, says a quick "W-well, then... let us eat," and sinks her fork into the pasta you ordered for her.

 

You wanted to show her something she hadn't seen before; something she couldn't have seen before. She had of course been familiar with France, from her own life, but the city you showed her was something entirely different from her own knowledge of the country. She had been amazed by it, and the feeling of her clinging to your arm as the two of you walked the city's streets was, in a word, heavenly. To think she could have so many sides to her; valiant warrior in battle, dutiful king, and... this sweetness. The tenderness you felt from her frankly surprised you. When she looked at you, you felt like you were alone in the city with her, and that there was nothing else in the universe but this city. She was, in that moment, your whole world. And that moment was over, but even now, while she twirls her fork in the noodles, the feeling remains. You almost wish the Holy Grail simply didn't exist, and that the two of you could live as lovers forever. It breaks your heart to think you would eventually have to say goodbye to her. You put such dispiriting thoughts out of your head, and resolve to enjoy this night.

 

You begin to eat. You made sure to get the same dish as her, and as you eat you imagine that you and she are one. As if the shared ritual of eating the same food bound you together as one, and that only made you fall deeper in love with her. You become so lost in your thoughts of her that you don't eat. How could you, when all it would do is overload your brain with sensory information completely irrelevant to and distracting from the only thing that mattered -- Saber Arturia.

* * *

You finish your meal, and she is still finishing her last few bites. You watch her eat, entranced by her elegance. Truly, this is a woman who ate in a manner befitting a king, but you can tell that these royal manners were inborn, and that being refined at all times was simply her nature. You respect her even more, and hope that the accommodations you prepared for her will not disappoint.

 

She finishes eating, and sets her utensils down.

"What shall we do now, Master?" she asks.

You tell her not to question, and merely to follow you. You had paid in advance for the very reason that you would now be able to go, and leave the restaurant without the inconvenience of waiting for the bill. That would upset the spontaneity.

You run with Saber out the door, passing confused customers and staff. You can barely hold back your excitement, and even the rain outside only adds to the atmosphere. Together, you run through the rain. Saber asks if the two of you could take shelter somewhere, but you just keep running. She has no choice but to follow you.

 

Soon, you arrive at your rented apartment. You open the door, pull her in out of the rain. You take off her suit jacket, kissing her neck as you do. You drape it over the banister, and lead her up the stairs into the bedroom.

* * *

 

Once you're in the bedroom, you embrace her, burying your nose in her fine blonde hair. It smells magnificent, like a grassy meadow. You think of how she would have frolicked on such a meadow, as a young girl, before she undertook the burden of kingship. You again promise yourself that you will make her happy, and remove all of her debts and regrets from her mind, with your love. You begin unbuttoning her shirt, but she says,  _No, Master. I will do it myself._ She takes the lead. She walks you over to the bed, sits you down on it, and pushes you backwards, her hands on your chest. You are now lying on your back, your legs hanging over the end of the softly blanketed bed. She then stands up, finishes unbuttoning her shirt, and takes it off, revealing a pair of petite white breasts, ensconced in a thin white and blue bra.

She bends over, and kisses you on your thigh. You can feel the blood rushing away from every part of your body, all flowing into your now hard, throbbing member. As her tongue makes its wet path up towards it, you feel her hair brush against it. You contemplate briefly using a Command Spell to order her to stop, that you couldn't possibly hold it in long enough with her doing such things, but you remember your promise to put her first, above yourself. You steel your nerves, and let her enjoy her act of service.

* * *

 

After spending an agonizing length of time on your upper thigh, she finally moves to your rock-hard erection. You feel her tongue on it. This tongue, over which once flowed the finest mead of Britain, now tenderly caresses the hardest part of you. She moves it up and down the shaft, before asking your permission to insert it. You give it, praying that you will be able to save your mana-infused sperm for later. You have a special job for it. You cannot waste it now.

She inserts your lower head into her mouth. The sensation is indescribably amazing. You feel yourself losing consciousness, as you let your head fall onto the bed. Your neck involuntarily moves, bending backwards, to the point where you cannot even pick it up to look at her back as it moves up and down before you. You are like a prisoner to your lusts, held captive by the King of Knights in chains of flesh. You may be the Master, and she the Servant, but she now holds your reins, and you are completely within her power. With every twitch of the muscles of her tongue, she controls your entire perceptive field. If she desired, she could drain every drop of mana from you in an instant. You are only still alive because she has not decided to do so. Because... she loves you. She would never hurt you.

* * *

 

You begin to suspect that despite your greatest efforts, you may not be able to withstand the exquisite mana extraction provided by Saber's tongue, tossing and turning your penis like a ship in a storm, its muscular motions pulling you around in all directions inside her, while slathering you in her juices. You raise your hand with difficulty, in the midst of this ecstasy, and she stops. She looks at you, with great intent, her head stationary. Your cock is still inside. The way she looks at you is almost enough to put you over the edge, and you can't possibly form any words in the state you're in, so you just wave your hand upwards. Fortunately, she understands the signal, and disengages.

 _So, Master,_ she says,  _shall I take this to mean that you would like to move to the final stage of mana deposit?_

You nod, your neck sore from its orgasmic convulsions.

She stands up from her kneeling position, and unzips her suit trousers. You admire, in your hazy, almost drugged, state, the quality of the material of her clothing. She certainly knew how to dress herself, and had adapted admirably her kingly honour to the attire of this era. It is these thoughts, of extraneous detail, that prevent you from exploding prematurely in a white volcano. 

She bends forward, pulling down her unzipped trousers, allowing you a look at her well-posed, virginal breasts. You were not able to think about them before, even as their softness pressed into your leg, as you were too distracted by the immediate genital stimulation. But now, you feel as if the sight alone would be enough to bring you to climax. The two perfect mounds, of perfect size and shape, bespoke a mature innocence; a learned naïveté.

She then unhooks her bra, and places it to the side. Her nipples are pink like roses, rising up like Excalibur out of the stone of her breasts. You are overcome with a desire to reach out, and caress her chest. This desire overpowers your previous weakness, and pushes you up. You tenderly touch her right breast, then her left; she tips her head back, and releases a soft moan at the sensation of your hand.

You continue to caress her softness, and begin to kiss her there. Sweet, soft kisses you give her, as she caresses your dark hair. As you kiss her breasts, you smell her. The smell of her chest surpasses by many orders of magnitude the smell of her hair, and you are almost driven mad with passion. It's all you can do to keep yourself from ravishing her right now. You remind yourself, however, that you can't. The flow of mana is much better facilitated if one goes through the proper preparations, and more importantly, you love your Servant. This woman. You want her to be happy, and you will sacrifice anything for that, including delayed gratification.

You move your lips up, kissing the pure milky column of her neck. You then turn her body around, so you kiss the back of her neck. Then you begin moving downwards along her central axis, cutting across her shoulder blades, and the small of her back, your hands all the while stimulating her sides. Through all this she continues to make adorable moans, while completely surrendering her body to you. You can sense that she trusts you exactly as much as you trust her, and is confident in placing herself in a vulnerable position with you. She is completely under your power, and you know it. And you will use this opportunity to its fullest.

* * *

 

You push her onto the bed, face-first. You look at her exposed vulva, then start kissing the backs of her upper thighs. You can feel her moving slightly as you do, as her own level of excitement rises to the point she simple cannot stay still. Once you are certain that the path has been made well ready, you stand up, keeping her bent over with your left hand. You use your right hand to guide yourself inside of her.

The feeling is indescribable. If you thought it was pleasurable, it was intimate, being in her mouth with her soft and strong tongue, it was nothing compared to her vagina. It, her Avalon to your Excalibur, is the perfect fit. Like the Holy Sheath of the Holy Sword, it invigorates you, and you find strength you never knew you had. You begin to slowly thrust your pelvis into the wettest part of her. You feel her squeezing, pulsating, hot, moist insides stimulating your penis to the extent that you no longer exist as a complete body. Instead, your entire identity is nothing but your Sword. A sword filled with mana, pooled above its hilt, ready and waiting at any time to be activated. An anti-vagina Noble Phantasm. Or so it would be, if it were any vagina but this. This one can accept your sword, play with it, love it, and coax its true power from deep within. You say a quick thank you for your compulsory training in swordplay at your family's dojo; you are sure that it has helped you here. 

You take her right arm with your left, holding her closer to you, to increase the amount of flesh-to-flesh contact. Her arm is so soft, and cool, but her ass is so warm and as you thrust against it your hard pelvis feels its soft, delicate beauty.

Her moans, before soft and adorable, now become more and more pronounced. As they get louder, they stir something within you. You begin to moan as well, your moans and hers mixing in perfect harmony.

You pull her upright, so that you can now kiss the back of her neck as you penetrate her. You also use your free hand to squeeze her breasts, which causes a small noise of surprised pleasure in your Servant. You suddenly decide to switch to very slow thrusts, and focus on touching every inch of her ideal body. As you do this, with your cock still twitching inside her, she begins to move her hips.

 

You were not expecting this.

 

 _Saber, if you do that, I'll..._ you say.

 _I don't care, Master,_ she replies.  _I have determined that this is the point where both you and I have reached maximum stimulation, and it would indeed be a waste to go any further. Go on,_ she says.  _Cum._

 

She immediately bends over again, and with your hands on her waist, you make one final thrust to end it all. You cum; your semen, and the mana it carries, flowing in a torrent of sticky whiteness. You moan as you do it, though she is silent, with nothing but a smile of satisfaction on her face.

 

You feel it shooting into her deepest part, and it continues for some time, you feel. During this interval, you feel completely at one with Saber, the King of Knights, Arturia of the House of Pendragon. You gain the briefest glimpse into parts of her buried subconscious, that even in dreams you could not have guessed existed. You finally understand everything there is to know about her, and you are certain she achieves the same enlightenment in her knowledge of you. You two, who were until then bound as one by the artificial bond of the Heaven's Feel ritual, and then by the artificial bond of sexual merging, are now truly One, in body and soul.

* * *

 

The two of you lay on your backs on the bed, panting, covered in sweat. Thick white semen flows out of Saber's vagina, covering the sheets. Staining them with the proof of your shared love. You turn to face each other, and kiss lightly.

 

You swear to yourself, that no matter  _what_ happens in this violent ritual, that you and Saber will always be together, even if it means destroying the Grail once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that somewhere, somehow, someone, will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I've never written a Character/Reader fanfic, nor have I ever written Saber, iirc. Huh. I hope she wasn't *too* OOC. (I mean, a bit OOC is probably necessary for the sake of the plot, but...)
> 
> This fic is very much an experiment in many ways, so please forgive its flaws, and feel free to give feedback.
> 
> (P.S.: I'm experimenting with, among other things, formatting; double linebreaks, horizontal bars, etc. If you could give feedback on that especially, it'd be much appreciated ^.^)


End file.
